This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Merchants often use payment terminals to conduct secured financial transactions with customers. Such customers usually hold payment cards issued by a financial institution or a payment card institution. In some instances, the payment cards include a magnetic strip and/or a smart card chip allowing a transaction to be initiated by swiping the card in a magnetic strip reader of a payment terminal or by introducing the payment card in a smart card reader of a payment terminal. In other instances, the payment card may also be contactless transaction enabled to allow a transaction to occur by presenting the payment card proximate to a payment terminal. In order to ensure security during the financial transactions, security standards such as the Europay, MasterCard, and Visa (EMV) transaction standard have been developed and used to certify both the payment terminals and the payment cards. However, due to various factors, including the technical complexity required to meet the security standards, payment terminals that are used to conduct secured financial transactions are usually devices that are solely dedicated to the conduct of financial transactions.
There is therefore a need in the art for a method, device and secure element for conducting secured transactions, from any devices, in particular from devices that offer other functionalities than the mere conduct of financial transactions.